Son
by pompom25
Summary: Sequel to Slayer and Familiar. The half-familiar son is separated from his parents at the age of five and years later, his father comes back. The boy is then told that he must help rescue his mother from the scientists that threatened their lives before.
1. Prologue

Her is the sequel to a Slayer and a Familiar! It crosses over with Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's but it doesn't involve the original 5d's story line. Any way, read and enjoy!!

* * *

_Prologue_

It had only been a few hours since Yuusei was born and currently he was sleeping in a crib at Jaden's bedside in the infirmary. Everyone else had left earlier to go to their classes while Chazz hung around to keep Jaden company.

"So what did your brothers say about Yuusei?" asked Jaden looking at the baby. _"Yuusei's one quiet baby…"_

"Well at first they were happy to finally have an heir to the Princeton fortune, but they freaked out when I told them that you were the mother and that he was a half-familiar," explained Chazz bowing his head in shame. "Slade called Yuusei a monster and I hung up after that."

"I see, well Yuusei is different, but that doesn't give them the right to call him a monster. It's just too cruel," retorted Jaden clenching his fists. _"I should know, when I was younger, everyone except my friends called me a monster and shunned me when they found out that I was a familiar."_

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go grab some grub, do you want anything?" inquired Chazz getting up.

"No, I'm fine. Ms. Fontane said that she would bring me some food later," said Jaden smiling.

"All right, see you later then," said Chazz kissing Jaden on the forehead.

"Kay," giggled Jaden as Chazz left.

Although while Chazz was gone, Sytorious and a fellow scientist named Takuya came to see Jaden and Yuusei. Immediately, Jaden sensed a malicious intent coming from Takuya and quickly put his guard up.

"Sytorious, who's your friend?" asked Jaden tilting his head curiously. _"I don't like the looks of this guy…."_

"Oh, this is Takuya. He's a representative from the Experimentation Department," explained Sytorious gesturing towards Takuya. "But I must say, Yuusei over there bears a lot of resemblance to you and Chazz."

"I'll take that as a complement then," replied Jaden smiling.

"Still, I would be interested in observing Yuusei's development as he grows, especially since he is a half-familiar," said Takuya causing Jaden's eyes to flash to their orange and sea green color.

"And just why are you interested in my son?" demanded Jaden, his eyes glowing dangerously. _"If this guy even thinks of touching Yuusei, I'm gonna…"_

"It's not just Yuusei, the Experimentation Department and I are interested in your development as well, since you are a man-made familiar," stated Takuya turning towards Jaden.

Jaden's eyes widened and before Takuya could do anything, Jaden scooped Yuusei into his arms from the crib and leapt out of bed only to collapse at the foot of the bed. Sytorius was shocked by Jaden's actions and stood paralyzed in the background.

"Get away from us you monster!!" shouted Jaden backing up against the curtain wall behind him while clutching tightly onto the infant. "You aren't going to take my baby!! I won't allow it!!!"

"Now now Jaden, you're being unreasonable. If you allow us to observe your development it will help us to better understand Yuusei and you, Jaden," reassured Takuya.

"NO!! You'll just take Yuusei away and experiment on him until he dies!!! Don't deny it!! I know that you're all just a heartless bunch of bastards!!! **JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND GO AWAY!!!**" screamed Jaden until Yusei's cries broke out. "Ah! Y-Yuusei! Shhhh, don't cry, mommy's here."

"I agree, you must leave Takuya if you plan to continue this madness!" shouted Sytorious, finally breaking his silence. "I knew I couldn't trust you when you said that you wanted to see Jaden and Yuusei."

"Sytorious, you too must be crazy as well. Think of all the results that could come from observing these too," repeated Takuya before turning to Jaden. "Now are you going to be reasonable Jaden?"

"Never, you bastard. Ugh!" yelped Jaden when pain shot up from his lower body causing him to fall onto his side unconscious.

This left Yuusei to continue crying, but this time it for his unconscious mother, who he laid next to. Just then, the infirmary doors opened to reveal Chazz who didn't look too pleased. He looked from Jaden and Yuusei to Takuya who obviously guilty.

"**YOU!! GET OUT!!**" roared Chazz causing a gust of wind to kick up. "You either get out or I'll throw you out!!!"

"Tch, fine I'll leave, but you'll regret this Princeton, I promise," mumbled Takuya walking past Chazz.

Wordlessly, Chazz walked over to Jaden and placed the young familiar back on the bed. Carefully, Chazz then lifted Yuusei from Jaden's limp arms and cradled the infant until his cries died down.

"You will keep an eye on that department won't you Sytorious?" asked Chazz as Yuusei played with his coat collar.

"Don't worry, I will," said Sytorious turning to leave.

"Dada?" squeaked Yuusei tugging on his father's shirt.

"Hm? What is it Yuusei?" questioned Chazz while Yuusei turned his attention to Jaden.

"Moma?" continued Yuusei.

"Mommy will be fine Yuusei. Daddy will make sure that the bad men don't come back," reassured Chazz holding the infant close.

"Daddy!!" mimicked Yuusei causing Chazz's eyes to widen as Yuusei gestured over to Jaden. "Mommy!!"

_**5 years later **_

It had been 5 years since the incident with the Experimentation Department and Chazz and Jaden had long forgotten about it. The family of three now lived comfortably in a Japanese styled house by the sea.

In the kitchen, Jaden paused while putting away the dishes to look at the glittering gold ring on his finger. Only a few weeks ago did Chazz and he finally get married.

"Mommy?"

"Hm? What is it Yuusei?" inquired Jaden turning around to face an adorable five year old Yuusei.

Yusei was only Five and yet he could speak fluent full sentences, understood many life concepts, and was already quite skilled at Duel Monsters. When it came to magic training, Yuusei quickly picked up on how to cast simple spells and was now learning to cast medium leveled spells. Both Chazz and Jaden agreed that Yuusei's early development had to do with the slayer and familiar blood that ran through his veins.

"Mommy did Daddy come home early?" asked Yuusei who was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and wore a black t-shirt.

"Early? What do you mean by that Yuusei?" Jaden shuddered when he heard a crash. _"I don't like the sound of that."_

"Search the house! We're here only to take the kid and his mother!!"

"Mommy, who're those men-" said Yuusei until Jaden scooped him up into his arms.

"Shush Yuusei, please be quiet," whispered Jaden while trying to get the back door open. "We can't let those men find us."

But just as Jaden got the door open, the men found them. One of them cast a fireball spell at Jaden, singing the brunette's side. Jaden tumbled outside onto the ground still clinging onto Yuusei.

"Mommy! You're hurt! Don't worry, I'll fix it!" shouted Yuusei until Jaden stopped him.

"Yuusei, we don't have time for that!" explained Jaden sitting up. "Now get behind me."

Yuusei obeyed and scurried behind his mother while Jaden started casting a spell.

"_**Arrows of light, dispel the evil!! **_**LIGHT ARROW!!**" yelled Jaden as thousands of arrows appeared and fired at the men. "This will only delay them, we're got to run Yuusei!"

"Okay!" agreed Yuusei running after his mother until Jaden was struck in the leg by a kunai. "Mommy!!"

"We're got you now," smirked one of the men.

"Leave us alone!! Just go away!!" cried Yuusei, tears pouring down his face. "Daddy! Where are you!?"

Then a black wave of energy came in and struck the men, sending them flying. Chazz then appeared, leaping down from a tree.

"Daddy!!" cheered Yuusei wiping away his tears. _"I knew that Daddy would come!"_

"Sorry I was late," apologized Chazz looking Jaden and Yuusei over. "Jaden, take Yuusei away from here. I'll delay the men for you."

"Chazz, I can't leave you alone to fight!" retorted Jaden getting up. "Those men aren't normal! I hit them with Light Arrows and t didn't do anything!!"

"Jaden, you have to trust me on this," said Chazz before rushing off to fight again. "GO NOW!!"

"All right, I will then. Please be okay my dearest," whispered Jaden as he sprouted wings on his back. "Yuusei, come here."

Not saying anything, Yuusei ran over to Jaden. The brunette then pulled his son into his arms and flew off. They kept flying until they were over an area called the Satellite. By then Jaden was tired, causing his wings to give out, which sent him and Yuusei spiraling into the ground. Near where they crashed landed, a group of four kids came out from hiding to see what the commotion was all about. Their names were Nerve, Rally, Taka, and Blitz, they were around the same age as Yuusei and the clothes they wore were torn and dirty. The small group watched in awe as the angel, as they called Jaden, got up.

"Yuusei, are you okay?" inquired Jaden releasing his son. _"I'll have to leave Yuusei here, it's safe enough despite the conditions."_

"I'm all right, but what about you Mommy?" asked Yuusei.

"I'm okay Yuusei, but do you remember your middle name?" questioned Jaden as Yuusei slowly nodded his head. "Then from now on, your name shall be Yuusei Fudo all right?"

"M-Mommy, where are you going?" cried Yuusei as Jaden gave him one last embrace and gave him his locket. "M-Mommy, please don't leave me here."

"It's hard for me too Yuusei, but Daddy and I will be back soon okay?" reassured Jaden, getting up and spreading his wings. "Good bye Yuusei."

Then Jaden flew off into the air, back towards their home in order to help Chazz. Yuusei's eyes widened and he started to cry.

"Mommy!! Don't leave me!!" cried Yuusei running after his mother until he tripped and fell. "**MOMMY!!**"

* * *

And that ends the prologue and now it's onto the first chapter!! Don't for to review people!!


	2. Chapter 1

This is the official first chapter of my new story Son. I'll apologize now for it being short. This is also the first time I've written a story in first person as well so go easy on me here okay? Now read and enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Yuusei

Yuusei's POV

It's been thirteen years, thirteen years since my mother left me here in the Satellite for my safety. I'm still waiting fir my parents to come back for me. Sometimes I'd sit outside the hideout for hours on end, hoping that they'd come back for me. When I'm alone there are times where I'd break out singing the song that my mother had sung for my father or the lullaby that my mother would sing to me whenever I had a nightmare. I miss my parents so much.

But Life in the Satellite isn't all that bad, I've got my friends to keep me company. Blitz, Nerve, and Taka keep me busy by giving me things to fix up and parts for upgrading my D-wheeler. Jack is a good friend as well and I do believe that he has a crush on me. He an I like to race on our D-wheelers for high speed turbo dueling to keep ourselves entertained, although we have to make sure that the security doesn't catch us. Aki is like a sister to me and we are alike in the way that our parents had left us at a young age.

But I was left with the hope that my parents would come back for me while Aki ran away after feeling that her parents didn't want her anymore. Himuro (Tanner in the English version) is like an older brother to me and is easy to talk to while Yanagi is like a grandfather to me. He enjoys telling tales of his travels and showing off the rare cards that he has collected. Rally, Rua, and Ruka are my youngest friends and are like children to me.

Saiga (Blister in the English version) is a bit rough around the edges, but he still tries to help out as much as he can. Vaguely I remember my grandfather, but I called him grandma instead, I think his name was grandma Jim. He looked similar to Saiga only with a shaved look.

Still, sometimes I feel like a housewife because I have to remind everyone to do their share, to help out, and I even do all the cooking too. The only thing I have to remember my parents by is my mother's locket. There are times where I think they're dead, but I keep telling myself not to believe it and that they'll come back for me someday. I don't know how long I'll be waiting, but I'll keep waiting as long as I can.

* * *

And that's it! The point of this chapter was to show Yuusei's situation after the incident at this house 13 years ago. Writing it from Yuusei's point of view just added more of an emphasis on it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 2

I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this! So here's the newest chapter of Son!

Me: Yeah! I'm back in business!!

Revengeful: You're gonna update Mute after this right?

Me: Yep! Then it's Digital Love again!

Chazz: And I finally make my appearance in this story!

Yusei: Yay! DADDY!! (Glomps Chazz)

Jack: Hey Chazz, can we switch places?

Chazz: I don't think that's possible…

Me & Revengeful: Let's start the chapter!!

* * *

With smoke and dirt kicking up behind them, Yusei and Jack raced each other home on their D-Wheelers. But once they were near the hideout, Yusei's cell phone started to ring.

"Hold on Jack! Lemme' stop for a minute!" shouted Yusei pulling to a stop and taking out his cell. "I got a text message from someone."

When Yusei read the message his eyes widened with shock. The message was from someone that he had been waiting years for, his father, Chazz.

_Hey Yusei, how have you been doing? I haven't seen you in 13 years since your mother and I sent you into hiding, still that is way too long. Meet me on the tallest building in Satellite_

_Your Father, _

_Chazz_

"Jack! I've got to go okay!? Head back without me!" commanded Yusei turning his D-Wheeler around. _"Finally! I don't have to wait anymore!!"_

"Wait! I'll go with you!" shouted Jack turning his D-Wheeler as well.

"No, you go back Jack! I'll be fine, don't worry!" reassured Yusei smiling, causing Jack to blush. _"And I've got him again! Hehe!"_

Jack stood motionless until Yusei's figure could no longer be seen. Sighing, Jack said. "Man, I just can't say no whenever he smiles like that."

By now Yusei had reached the tallest building in Satellite and had parked his D-Wheeler at the entrance. Quickly, he rushed into the building, up the stairs, to the roof. Panting, Yusei searched the roof until he saw an older man wit black spikey hair and who was wearing a black trench coat.

"Dad?" stuttered Yusei stepping forward from the stairwell. _"It's dad, it really is him!"_

"That's me and my have you grown. You look a lot like your mother you know that? (Cheezy I know, but it fit the scene.)" asked Chazz slowly turning around. _'Not to mention the feminine figure too." _

"DAD!!" yelled Yusei rushing forward and tackling his father.

"OOF!!" yelped Chazz as they hit the ground. "And you've got the same tackle hugs as your mother."

"Where have you two been!? I've been waiting for so long!!" cried Yusei wiping away his tears as more fell. _"I'm just glad that my parents are back at least."_

"I'm sorry Yusei, but there were some problems that your mom and I didn't want to involve you in," said Chazz patting Yusei on the head. _"Now that I think about it, I used to pat Jaden on the head like this too."_

"Where is mom?" sniffled Yusei looking around. _"I would have expected mom to come along with dad to see me."_

"He got taken away, that's why it took me so long to finally decide to come and find you. Your mother was taken away by those scientists from 13 years ago," explained Chazz causing Yusei's eyes to widen.

"MOM!!" cried Yusei crying even more.

More tears poured down Yusei's face uncontrollably. Gently, Chazz pulled Yusei into a warm embrace and whispered comfort into his ear. Gratefully, Yusei embraced his father back.

"Yusei, you shouldn't cry okay? Everything's going to be okay," reassured Chazz. "Now how about we go back to your place, okay?"

"Sure," replied Yusei wiping away the last of his tears and standing up. "You can ride on the back of my D-Wheeler."

"All right," agreed Chazz smiling.

After leaving the building and getting on the D-Wheeler, the two of them drove back to the hideout. The hideout was located in an abandoned subway and many of the necessities there were collected and saved form the garbage. There was a desk with a computer on it at one side of the hideout and a small makeshift kitchen in another corner. Jack D-Wheeler could be seen parked in front of the hideout. Everyone at the hideout questioned Chazz's presence until Yusei reassured them that Chazz was his father.

"So you're Yus' father huh? Nice to meet cha'!" greeted Nerve shaking Chazz's hand.

"Nerve! You didn't clean those dishes like I asked did you?!" demanded Yusei who had just looked into their small makeshift kitchen. _"Lazy bum!"_

"Ah ha ha, about that, well I forgot to wash them," apologized Nerve rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Riiiiight, don't worry, I'll do them," sighed Yusei as his hand glowed blue and he wave it a light wave. _"Like always, I finish the job."_

Suddenly all the dishes floated and started washing themselves while Yusei continued upgrading his D-Wheeler. Chazz's eyes widened as he watched all the dishes wash themselves. Everyone else ignored it as if it was normal for them. Then Aki looked up from the book she was reading and said one word.

"Crow."

"Crow?" repeated Chazz looking confused. "Are you talking about a bird-"

Humming from a D-Wheeler's engine could be heard down the subway tunnel and got louder by the minute. A black and orange D-Wheeler with wing-like projectiles pulled up to the hideout. Then a teen with unruly orange hair and yellow marks all over his face hopped off the D-Wheeler and tackle hugged Yusei from behind.

"MASTER!!! (That was my sister's idea.) " screeched the orange haired teen.

"Ack!! Crow!!" yelped Yusei as he was propelled forward by the hug. "You scare me!!"

"Sorry master! So how are you!? You washing dishes again? Guess Nerve forgot huh? But besides that, who's the new guy?" inquired Crow in only 5 seconds flat.

"We did not understand a word you just said, you know that?" pointed out Ruka and Rua in union. _"He definitely needs to slow down."_

"All right Crow, I'm just fine and yes Nerve did forget to wash the dishes. As for the new guy, he's my father," replied Yusei who apparently understood everything that Crow had just said. _"Good thing that I can understand what Crow can when he's in a hurry."_

"Oh okay! Nice to meet cha' pops!!" cheered Crow, getting up and shaking Chazz's hand. "Now I see where Yusei got some of his looks."

"Y-yeah, but give some credit to his mother as well," sweatdropped Chazz giving a nervous smile. _"Yusei got most of his looks from Jaden anyway…"_

"And I'm guessing that Master got his feminine figure and beautiful smile from his mother huh?" blurted Crow until a wrench made contact with his head. "OW!!"

"Crow!" retorted Yusei brandishing his trusty wrench. "What have I told you about mentioning the feminine figure?"

"Not to mention it?" answered Crow as Yusei patted his head approvingly. "But it is true. Even Jack says so and you've got him hooked with you smile and hips combo."

Immediately, Yusei's face turned beet red and he fainted, causing him to fall backwards. Rua, Ruka, and Rally ran up and caught the unconscious teen before he hit the floor while Aki faned him with her book. Nerve, Blitz, Taka, Saiga, Yanagi, and Tanner stood dumbstruck in the background. Then Jack rushed forward and head locked the laughing Crow. Throughout this, Crow had laughing amusingly.

"CROW!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TELLING YUSEI THAT!?" roared Jack trying to strangle the poor teen. _"If he blurts out any more secrets, I'm gonna…"_

"Not to tell him?" choked Crow turning blue in the face.

"Good," smirked Jack releasing Crow.

"But what about that Yusei shrine in the back of your D-Whe-" prattled Crow until Jack hit him over the head. "OW!! Right, don't mention that either."

"Very good," growled Jack flexing his hand.

Chazz sweatdropped and turned to Yusei who was starting to wake up. Smiling, Chazz got down on his knees and patted the black haired teen on the head. In response, Yusei gave him the same questioning look that Jaden would give. This caused his father to laugh inwardly to himself at the similarities between son and mother.

"You're just like your mother," stated Chazz before turning to look at the clean dishes. "Where did you learn that spell by the way?"

"I didn't really learn it exactly, I just came up with it one day. Although it took a couple of hours to perfect it," replied Yusei tilting his head curiously. "The funny thing is that I feel like I've done that spell a couple of already when I first used it."

"It was a spell that your mother created," explained Chazz. "I remember how he as trying to teach it to you, but you'd only be able to do one or two dishes. It was actually amusing to watch how you would ask why the spell gave out."

"Wow, was I really like that?" wondered Yusei watching his father carefully. _"Dad seems really happy to be remembering things like this."_

"Yes, but look at you now! You've cleaned the dishes in no time at all," complemented Chazz gesturing towards the dishes.

"Mom made a spell like that? Cool," complemented Yusei.

"He made all kinds of spells actually, spells for both slayers and familiars. But I'm really interested in what other spells you've learned," said Chazz facing his son once more. _"If he's really like his mother then I bet he's already learned quite a few."_

"I've actually taught myself a lot," blushed Yusei. "If we go outside, I can show you."

"That sounds good," smiled Chazz.

"Yay! Yusei's gonna do magic!" squealed Rua, Ruka, and Rally, throwing their arms into the air and tagging along after Yusei.

"Can you fly Yusei!?" demanded Rua jumping up and down.

"Yes," replied Yusei smiling.

"Can you teach us how to fly?" asked Rally tugging on the teen's jacket sleeve.

"If you work hard, then maybe," answered Yusei.

"Is there a spell to make people shut up?" questioned Ruka nonchalantly.

"Um…none that I know of," sweatdropped Yusei stepping outside the hideout.

Once outside Yusei ran into the middle of the empty lot. He then started glowing and light blue wings, similar to Stardust Dragon's, appeared on his back. Yusei then flew into the air and did all kinds of aerial displays. When Yusei finally landed back on the ground he had a look of mischief in his eyes.

"All right, I need a volunteer for my next spell," smiled Yusei, but his smile seemed to be somewhat sickeningly sweet. "Nerve, why not you be our volunteer since you didn't do the dishes."

"Wh-what?" shuddered Nerve. _"Aw man! I knew that he was gonna get back at me!"_

"Well?" growled Yusei, his hands at his hips. "I'm waiting for an answer Nervy."

"L-look, I don't really want to volunteer," replied Nerve putting his hands up defensively. _"Man, he's really mad at me!!"_

"Jakku get him!" snapped Yusei as Jack walked behind Nerve and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. _"You will be my volunteer, one way or another."_

Jack then walked over to a giant slab of cement and dropped Nerve in front of it. Rua, Ruka, and Rally quickly tied Nerve to the slab and scampered out of the way. Now Yusei slowly walked in front of the Nerve who was now tied to the cement slab.

"Don't worry Nervy, this won't hurt a bit," smirked Yusei as Nerve gulped nervously. **"STONE CUTTER!!"**

Yusei swung his arm down, causing a wave of blue light to race towards Nerve. Screaming, Nerve struggled to free himself from his binds, but to no avail. The wave went right through Nerve, leaving him uninjured while the slab of cement that he was tied to turned into tiny bits of ruble. Shocked, the Nerve fell to his knees while Yusei and everyone else was laughing.

"Ha ha!! YOU really thought that I was going to kill you!?" laughed Yusei holding his stomach and pointing. "And over some dirty dishes!? You nut!!"

"Ha ha ha!! That expression was priceless!!" howled Jack pointing at Nerve.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen since Jack fell backwards into the wastebasket!!" snickered Aki clutching her stomach. "Not to mention that it got stuck on his butt as well!!!"

"Nerve got owned!" teased Rua, Ruka, and Rally showing the loser sign.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" laughed Blitz and Taka, still caught in their fits of laughter.

"Heh heh heh," shuddered Nerve. _"I'm so going to do the dishes next time."_

After everyone calmed down Yusei had Jack and Aki launch some targets into the air while he used his Light Arrow spell to shoot them down. Yusei continued displaying his spells until a group of men in black with sunglasses came onto the scene. Upon seeing them, it awakened Yusei's memory of when he was forced to leave his home for his safety.

"EYAAAAAA!!!" screamed Yusei falling to the ground clutching his head. "DAD!! Where are you!? Make them go away!! Make them go away!!"

"Damn!" swore Chazz rushing in front of Yusei. "Jack, everyone! Go hide in the hideout and take Yusei with you!!"

"R-right!" agreed Jack quickly scooping Yusei up into his arms. _"Who were those guys!?"_

"_How the hell did hey did know that I was here!?"_ thought Chazz facing the men.

* * *

Me: And I'll stop it right there!!

Revengeful: Now we don't want to hear any complaints about how its impossible that Yusei could Chazz and Jaden's son!! If you've got a problem, then don't read on!!

Me: What she said!!

Yusei: At least Dad's here.

Chazz: Now the real action's gonna start in the next chapter!!

Jack: My Yu-chan's gonna so kick ass!!

Revengeful: Oh yeah, and this is from me and the other viewers who don't like all you cliff hangers!! (Shoots pompom25 with hadron cannons from Code Geass.)

Me: AAAAAHHHH!!

Crow: We're gonna have to get her.

Jack: Tune in again for the next chapter!

Yusei & Chazz: Don't forget to review!!

Crow: Bye!!


	4. Chapter 3

And here is the latest chapter of Son! Sorry I haven't gotten much done lately, but I've been having a ball with my cousins so I've kinda put it off for awhile. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

Me: Now that I'm back home, I can finally get some work done!

Revegeful: You'd better! And I'm glad that you're back!

Chazz: Now I get to kick some ass!!

Yusei: Don't forget me! I fight a little too!! Not to mention that more familiar characters are coming in!!

Jack: Show them who's boss Yu-chan!!

Chazz: Yu…chan??? (Starts sharpening his scythe.) How dare you address my son with such familiarity….

Jack: Uh-Oh…L-l-look, I didn't mean anything honest Chazz. (Backing away.)

Chazz: You'll answer to my blade!!! (Starts attacking Jack.) DIE!!!!

Me: O_O While we try to start Chazz you readers can just read the chapter!

Revengeful: No!! NOT THE ASTER CANNON!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Once everyone was safely in the hideout Yusei calmed down and took in his surroundings. Realizing that his father wasn't there Yusei struggled out of Jack's grasp and attempted to get out of the hideout. That was until Jack grabbed his arm.

"Jack let go!" retorted Yusei trying to pull away. "Dad needs help!!"

"Yusei, he told us to stay here!" reminded Jack tightening his grip. "I'm sure that he can handle himself anyway!"

"No, you don't understand! Those men aren't normal like the last time so I can't let Dad fight alone!!" yelled Yusei finally pulling away. _"I don't want Dad to die! He just can't!!"_

When he reached the entrance, Yusei found his father struggling to hold his ground against the men. Chazz's body was littered with bruises and cuts whiloe the men remained unharmed.

"_What's going on!? How can those men still be unscathed!?"_ thought Yusei watching the battle. _"They have to be using some sort of unrestricted method or something!!"_

Suddenly Chazz lashed out, attacking with a dark energy wave. The men were knocked back, receiving large gashes on their stomachs as a result of the attack. But then, before Chazz and Yusei's eyes, their wounds closed up within seconds.

"Dad!! They're using an unrestricted spell!! The spell can be used any number of times as long as the user still has energy left!" shouted Yusei, causing Chazz to look back in shock.

"**YUSEI RUN!!!" **yelled Chazz as one of the men rushed towards the young teen. _"Crap! I can't get to Yusei in time!!"_

Yusei's eyes widened and he stood frozen in place as the man attacking him charged his fist with electricity. Quickly Yusei shut his eyes, preparing for the impact, but it never came. Shyly he opened his eyes a tall man with turquoise hair, emerald eyes wearing a blue vest with a ruffled shirt underneath, black pants with purple lines going down the sides, and wore white and brown boots with a red gem at the heel. The turquoise haired man had put up a shield with what looked like ribbons.

"W-who are you," asked Yusei tilting his head questioningly. _"He seems familiar…"_

"Well, I'm you uncle Jesse!!" cheered the blunette smiling. "Although, I must say, giving away your position like that wasn't too smart."

"S-sorry uncle Jesse," apologized Yusei bowing his head in shame.

"Quit apologizing would you?"

Again Yusei looked up and turned to the side to see someone who looked his mother and had one of his father's arms draped over his shoulder. The only difference from his mother was that this man had gold eyes in stead of soft and caring brown ones and his expression was much more serious.

"Who are you?" questioned Yusei once again.

"Idiot, I'm you uncle Haou," snapped Haou his eye twitching. _"At least he could tell the difference between his own mother and me."_

"S-sorry uncle Haou, but the last time I saw you and uncle Jesse was when I was five," explained Yusei rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Enough chit chat, we've got a fight to finish," reminded Chazz sitting up. "Yusei, you know healing spells right?"

"Yeah, do you want me to heal you?" asked Yusei moving over next to Chazz.

"Yeah, but make it quick, and while you're at it tell me how we can get rid of those unrestricted spells," said Chazz as Yusei began healing him. _"If he is like his Jaden, then he should have that fighting instinct."_

"All right, I'm sensing that the energy that is healing them is coming from somewhere on their bodies. Right now I'm assuming that it's coming from their front chest pockets. So that would mean that they're using some sort of charm to activate their spell," explained Yusei as his glowing white hands healed Chazz's wounds within minutes. "I can probably get the charms so that we'd be the ones using the unrestricted spells and not them."

"Good, then here's what we'll do," replied Chazz gesturing Yusei closer.

Only whispers could be heard between the father and son as Chazz told Yusei of his plan and Yusei only nodded in agreement. Leaping up, the both of them rushed onto the battlefield to help the two uncles fight. Haou, Jesse, and Chazz then rushed around the men in black while Yusei sprouted wings on his back and flew into the air. The three young men then started attacking the older men, thus wearing them down. Yusei then took his opportunity and struck each of the older men and flew away with all their charms.

"Dad! I got them!!" shouted Yusei landing on the sidelines.

"Good- AHHHHHH!!!!" wailed Chazz as he, Jesse, and Haou were attacking be a huge explosion.

Yusei's eyes widened when he saw the blood fly into the air and his father and uncles hitting the ground unconscious. One of the men in black then turned to Yusei and rushed towards him in order to attack. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yusei tried to put a shield, but his fear got in the way, causing the shield to dissipate. At the last second Yusei was yanked out of the attack range. Slowly, the half-familiar opened his eyes to see himself under the arm of a tall cowboy who had a bandage over one of his eyes.

"G-grandma Jim?" stuttered Yusei as Jim put him down. _"Talk about a family reunion." _

"That's me mate! And it looks like I made it just in time too," pointed out Jim surveying the damage. "You should go help your Dad and uncles."

"Right!" replied Yusei rushing towards his father and uncles.

As soon as Yusei reached Chazz, Jesse, and Haou, he began healing Chazz. Slowly Chazz opened his eyes to see what he thought was Jaden.

"J-Jaden?" uttered Chazz as his eyes began to focus. _"No wait…"_

"Dad!! What're you talking about!? It's me, Yusei!!" corrected Yusei finishing off the healing spell on Chazz. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just probably seeing things," said Chazz sitting up. _"Jeeze, Yusei reminds me so much of Jaden."_

"If you're sure, I'm gonna go heal uncle Haou and Jesse. You should go help Grandma Jim now," directed Yusei before going to Haou and Jesse. _"I sure hope Dad's all right."_

"Ugh, you better heal me fast Yusei," grumbled Haou struggling to sit up.

"I'll heal you as fast as I can!" retorted Yusei beginning to heal Haou. _"Geeze he's so impatient."_

Yusei managed to finish healing Haou in only a couple of minutes and afterwards Haou rushed into battle. Then Yusei started healing Jesse who was able to use his ribbons to shield them as Yusei healed him. Once Jesse was all better and told Yusei to fly into the air to do an aerial assault.

"You got that!?" questioned Jesse looking serious.

"Yes!" answered Yusei sprouting his wings and flying into the air. _"If mom could fight alongside dad and the others then I can too_!"

In the air Yusei observed the battle and waited until there was a good chance for him to attack. Within minutes Chazz, Jesse, Haou, and Jim had surrounded the men in black and it was now that Yusei decided to attack. Readying himself, Yusei faced his hand towards the men and charged up a glowing ball of energy in his hand.

"Here goes! **STARDUST****SUPERNOVA!!**" yelled Yusei as a beam shot forth and rained down on the men in black below him.

Particles of blue light from the beam still lingered in the air as one of the men in black created a portal, allowing him and the others to escape. Yusei's friends who had come to watch the fight, slowly emerged from their places near the hideout's entrance. Chazz, Jesse, Haou, and Jim all sighed with relief once they were sure that the danger was gone while Yusei smiled.

"Finally, it's over…" uttered Yusei as his body gave out and his wings disappeared, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"**YUSEI!!**" exclaimed Chazz when he saw his son falling. "Someone catch him!!"

* * *

Me: And that's a wrap!

Revengeful: And another cliffhanger!!!!! WAAAH!! We all want to know what will happen next!!

Yusei: I think you'll have to read the next installment to find out.

Crow: Trust me, it doesn't end very well for me.

Chazz: Don't give it away!!

Jack: Just tune in next time and don't forget to review.

Me: It makes me very happy when people review.

Revengeful: To put it simply, review and she might update sooner!!

Yusei & Chazz: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back!! Sorry for the huge delay in updating! I don't know if a great excuse, but I've trying to juggle three AP classes this year! Anyway, enough about me, let's get to the story!

Me: I haven't updated in a month!?

Revengeful: Might have been even longer you know.

Me: SORRY!!!!! (Goes and sulks in a corner.)

Yusei: Stop sulking or you'll never get anything done!

Me:……..

Jack: WAKE UP!!! (Throws wrench at pompom25.)

Me: AHHHH!! (Falls over unconcious.)

Chazz: I think you killed her…

Revengeful: Well revive her then!

Yusei: But reviving the dead is against the laws of magic and nature!

Jack: This is fanfiction! We can bend all the rules!!

Yusei: You're amazing Jakku! (Hugs Jack.)

Chazz: JACK ATLUS!! (Rushes at Jack with scythe.)

Revengeful: While we work all of this out you readers just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Dream

"Yusei!!" yelled Chazz, when he saw his son falling. "Someone catch him!!"

"I've got him!!" shouted Crow, rushing forward only to realize that he wasn't going to make it. "On second thought, I'm not going to make it!!"

"YU-CHAN!!!" exclaimed Jack, causing everyone's eyes to widen as he rushed forward. "Heads up Crow!"

"GAK!!" yelped Crow, when Jack leapt from behind and jumped off his head.

Jack rocketed into the air from off of Crow's head and barely managed to catch Yusei in midair. Upon hitting the ground, Jack slid across the ground on his stomach while Yusei in his arms was unscathed. Quickly everyone rushed over to see if the two teens were all right.

"Next time, if you're going to leap off my head, warn me!!" retorted Crow, pointing to the shoe mark on the back of his head.

"S-sorry," Jack apologized, sweatdropping.

"Enough, what really matters is that Yusei is okay," reprimanded Haou. _"Although, that stunt Jack pulled was crazy and dangerous, but it saved Yusei nonetheless." _

"I have to say, that that was quite the catch mate," Jim complemented, tipping his hat. "It's almost like you've done it before."

"If you count Yusei jumping out of a third story window of the detention center and Jack having to catch him, then yes, they've done it before," said Aki crossing her arms.

"WHAAAAT!!??" screeched Chazz and Jim with eyes the size of dinner plates. "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU!?"

"It's true," added in Crow rubbing the back of his head. "You wouldn't believe how many times we had to stop Yusei and Jack from doing that stunt."

"And how many times would that be?" growled Chazz, clenching a fist and his face darkening.

"Ne Aki-chan, how many times did they do it?" inquired Crow, turning to the psychic girl.

"I've lost track Crow-chan," sweatdropped Aki, rubbing her hand against her face. "But too many if you ask me. If they keep doing that I'm gonna age too fast."

Complete silence followed Aki's last statement. Chazz turned around to face Jack so slowly you could hear his bones moving as well. Jack was going to meet hell itself in two seconds.

"If you've ever dropped Yusei, I swear that I will make you wish you were never born!" snarled Chazz, grabbing the front of Jack's shirt. _"I knew I wasn't going to like this guy the moment I saw him catch Yusei!" _

"N-no, I've never dropped him sir!" stuttered Jack, sweatdropping. _"Thank god that's the truth too!"_

"Good…" said Chazz, releasing Jack. "Let's get back to the hideout then."

Carefully, everyone followed Yusei's father and relatives into the hideout, while being cautious not to upset Chazz and the others. Although what they didn't know was that Yusei was in a world familiar to him in his dreams.

"_Where am I?"_ Yusei wondered, looking around. _"Now I remember, this was my home before the day I had to leave…"_

Yusei stood in front of a Japanese styled house and although he couldn't see it, he heard the ocean nearby. The sky was dark and a huge cherry blossom tree brought light to the dark world. Then, before his eyes, Jaden floated down towards Yusei, clad in only a white kimono with a red band around his waist.

"M-mom?" uttered Yusei, his eyes widening. _"This can't be real."_

"Yusei my son, you've grown so much," Jaden smiled, landing in fron of Yusei and reaching out to touch his cheek. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"Mom, why are you here?" asked Yusei, following Jaden to take a seat on the house's porch. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"Yes, tell your father that time is of the essence and that he must act soon," replied Jaden, looking down at his feet. "But how have you been Yusei?"

"Fine, but when dad told me that those scientists captured you, I've been worried ever since," said Yusei. "How'd you get into the dream world mom?"

"It's a spell that I developed, but using it too much puts my life at risk," explained Jaden. "I've only used it once before to contact your father."

"Mom! If it's going to kill you then stop using it!!" shouted Yusei, causing Jaden to jump in surprise. "I-I don't want to lose you mom. I love both you and dad and I want us to be a family again."

Smiling, Jaden embraced his son and whispered comfort into Yusei's ear. It was then that Yusei noticed the bump on his mother's stomach. Pulling away, Yusei got a better look at it.

"Mom, what's that?" asked Yusei looking at the bump. "Did you gain weight?"

"So you noticed huh Yusei? Well, your father will explain it to you later," Jaden smiled, getting up.

Then the dark dream world begun to brighten, signaling that Yusei was about to wake up in the real world. Quickly Yusei leapt to his feet and ran to his mother. Jaden just turned and smiled before telling Yusei something important.

"Tell your father that _he's _okay. Goodbye Yusei."

"Wait! Mom! Who's she!?" shouted Yusei continuing to run. **"MOM!!"**

* * *

Me: If you figured out that Jaden having a baby, then you're correct! Explanations to how that happened will be in the next chapter.

Revengeful: The suspense is killing me!!

Jaden: I finally made an appearance! This is awsome!!

Yusei: Yay! Mommy!! (Glomps Jaden.)

Chazz: Hey! I don't want to be left out of this! (Hugs both Jaden and Yusei.)

Jack: Yay! Huggie time! (Runs over and hugs the family.)

Me & Revenge: AWWW!! SO CUTE!!!

Aki: I'm suffocating from all the cuteness…

Crow: But you're cute Aki-chan!

Aki: Now I'm liking what I'm hearing! (Hugs Crow.)

Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Revengeful: And don't forget to review!!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaaack! And with a vengeance too! I'm gonna update all my stories as much as I can now that it's summer!

pompom25: We're back and better than ever!

Revengeful: Yeah!

Jack: I thought that you were going to have to wait forever since you've fallen off the

fanfiction map lately!

pompom25: At least I'm back right!

Yusei: Yeah! Now get typing!

pompom25: Here I go! (Pulls out keyboard.)

Revengeful: Go! GO!** GO!**

Yusei & Jack: Now enjoy the chapter!

Chazz: **JACK ATLAS! **(Starts chasing Jack.)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan

"**MOM!"**

Shooting up, Yusei found himself in his makeshift bed at the hideout. Everyone turned their attention to Yusei when he woke. Chazz walked over to Yusei's bedside and patted him on the head.

"Have a nice nap?" inquired Chazz, ruffling Yusei's hair.

"Dad, I saw mom," said Yusei causing Chazz's eyes to widen. "He said that time was of the essence and that you needed to act soon."

"I see, thank you Yusei," thanked Chazz, removing his hand from atop Yusei's head. "You don't know how long I've waited for your mother to say something about taking with the situation."

"Um dad, who's she? Mom kept mentioning something that she's okay," explained Yusei, looking confused. _"We don't even have a name to go on either."_

"Oh, that well…. your mother isn't the only one we're going to rescue Yusei," replied Chazz, running a hand through his hair nervously. "It's your unborn sibling that we're also worried about. Your mother is about a month into it."

"Does this have anything to do with the birthday wish that I made when I was five?" asked Yusei, as Chazz sweatdropped.

"N-no it doesn't," sweatdropped Chazz. _"He still remembers that?"_

"You were wrestling again weren't you!" squealed Yusei, causing everyone to do a stunt fall. _"Was it something I said?"_

"Y-yes, we were Yusei," answered Chazz, getting up. "About a month ago, your mother and I sort of had a night of it afterwards. But a week later, we were ambushed while we were looking for you."

"So mom we captured again?"

"Yeah, but we'll be able to rescue them if you and your friends give us a hand. As for your new sibling, your mother is insistent that it's going to be a girl even though it's still too early to tell."

"We'll do it, right Jakku?"

Yusei's sentence was imadiately cut off when Jack placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Jack's troubled eyes then traveled from the black haired teen to the teen's father. Foreboding feeling then began to bubble up in Yusei's stomach as if he knew that Jack's words would initiate trouble.

"Look Mr. Princeton, there are going to be two groups right? One to stay here and keep track of things, while the other group infiltrates the lab," stated Jack, tightening his grip on Yusei's shoulder.

"Yes, that is correct. And please, call me Chazz," corrected Chazz, crossing his arms. _"There's something about this guy that I don't like…"_

"Yusei, I want you stay here to keep track of the infiltration group," said Jack, looking over at Yusei. "You're still recovering from that fight earlier, so you should-"

"Jack, I appreciate you concern, but I really want to go and rescue my mom," reassured Yusei, smiling. _"Jack, you can be so sweet sometimes."_

"Yeah, but infiltrating that lab could be dangerous and those scientists still want you as well," reminded Jack, kneeling down in front of Yusei. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're also forgetting that I too, can fight," said Yusei, cupping Jack's face in his hands. "Just trust me on this one Jakku."

"Yu-chan.." whispered Jack, reaching up and gripping one of Yusei's hands. _"He got me again."_

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would love to know what your relationship to my son is," demanded Chazz, a dark aura resonating from his body. _"Something tells me that I'm going to be keeping an eye on this guy…"_

"Uh, well Jakku and I are, well…" stuttered Yusei, looking from his father to Jack. _"Aw man, what if dad doesn't like Jack?"_

"Well?" pressed Chazz, hardening his stare.

"I-I really like your son and would like to date him with your approval," blurted Jack, hoping that he'd still have his head by the end of the conversation. _"Well here goes something. Hopefully he'll be nice and won't kill me."_

"I don't like you, but Yusei trusts you so I'm gonna let this slide and let Yusei's mother make the decision about you'll go into you'll go into your early grave or not," sighed Chazz, acting as if he had never threatened Jack at all. _"Geeze Jaden, you and your son are the same, it's hard to say no to both of you."_

"Oh thank you dad!" shouted Yusei, throwing himself at his father. _"Now I have to hope that mom approves of Jack."_

"Enough chit-chat, I'll now explain the plan to break into the lab," stated Haou, pulling a laptop out of his bag.

After tapping a couple of keys on the computer, the laptop projected a green and black net image of a large building. Everyone in the room moved in a little closer to see the hologram a bit better. Haou then tapped on a couple of more keys and zoomed in on one room in particular.

"All right, our goal is to get to this room, which is where Yusei's mother is being held," explained Haou. "This map will act as a guide so that the infiltratin team knows how to get there."

"We will also hack into the lab's security system during the infiltration so that all the security cameras can used to alert the infiltration group of any oncoming dangers," continued Jim, walking on front of the project.

"There's an old vent near one of the lab's doors through which one of the infiltration team's members will enter through in order to open the door for the others," added in Haou, zooming in one the image of the vent and the nearby door. "It has to be someone small though."

"C-can Rua and I do it?" asked Ruka, raising her hand. "We can fight a little so we won't be completely defenseless."

"That'll do, anybody else want to join the infiltration team?" inquired Jesse looking around the room. "Momma Jim, Haou, Chazz, and I will be in the infiltratin team as well if that adds any reassurance."

"I'll go," said Aki, raising her hand. "Besides, I am in debt to Yusei for saving me."

"Count me in!" cheered Crow, smacking his chest with his fist. "Can't let my little rose go in there alone."

"Aw, you're so sweet Crow-kun!" squealed Aki, throwing her arms around the orage haired teen.

"And you already know that Yusei and I are going as well," reminded Jack. _"Although I mostly want to be there so that I can make sure that Yusei stays safe."_

"Good enough," stated Chazz, leaning against the wall on the hideout. "Bastion will come in tomorrow to help out the team that will stay here. Himuro, Yanagi, can I ask you two to do something?"

"Sure, I still want to help Yusei in anyway that I can," replied Himuro.

"Anything for the sonny!" squealed Yanagi, hopping over to where Chazz was.

"All right then, take these, they're walkie talkies. Use them to communicate to the infiltration group," explained Chazz, handing each of them a pair of headsets. "Use them to relay messages to us while we're in the lab. Press the red button on the side of the headsets to call in the back-up infiltration group."

"All right, we'll do that," reassured Himuro, examining the headset.

"Proud to help!" shouted Yanagi, saluting the younger man.

"It's settled then, we'll head out tomorrow," commanded Chazz, before turning to look out at the moon above them. _"Don't worry Jaden. We're coming!"_

* * *

pompom25: Done! Finally an update! (Collapses over keyboard in exhaustion.)

Revengeful: Hey don't die yet! You've still got two more fanfictions to update!

pompom25: You're right! Where's my energy drink!

Yusei: At least she's trying.

Jack: Che, she isn't trying at all.

pompom25: Jack! Don't make me edit this fanfictino so that both Chazz and Jaden get

your head on a silver platter!

Jack: Yerk! I'll be good! (Runs and hides behind Yusei.)

Chazz: You'd better be. He heh heh heh… (Sharpening scythe.)

Revengeful & pompom25: Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: A big thank you to all the fans who favorited this story and who were patient with me

during my fanfiction slump!

Revengeful: About time you got back too!

Me: I know I know!

Jack: Well don't just stand there yaking get typing!

Me: Right!

Yusei & Crow: You go!

Chazz: You'd better get this chapter done soon or else there'll be even more for you to worry

about. (Brandishes scythe)

Me: Yikes!

Revengeful: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Night and Past

That night, everyone slept soundly with dreams about the mission that was to take place the next day. But Yusei wanted to stay up late to talk with his father about his hazy past. They both sat outside the hideout on a slab of cement with the moon shining down on them.

"Dad, what was mom like?" asked Yusei while gazing up at the moon above them. "I want to know what it was like when you first met and everything!"

"All right, all right. Calm yourself Yusei," reassured Chazz, laughing inwardly at his son's antics. "So excited isn't he?"

"You're one to talk dad! You've gotten to know mom longer than me!"

"Okay, you win Yusei. Well, for starters, your mother didn't like me at first, but I gave it time and soon we both fell in love. But when I said that your mother didn't like me, I meant that he hated me actually."

"Wow, I know that I'm not one to like romance stories, but that sounded sweet. Please continue."

"All right, now your mother had a suitor named Aster, who was the reason why your mother was familiar in the first place. He and I fought and your mother was wounded during the confrontation while trying to save me. In the end your mother was reinstated and it took me two years to find him again."

"Where did you find mom?"

"It was at Duel Academy where we were reunited and you were born."

"How was mom even able to have me? I mean mom is male and it's usually impossible for guys to become pregnant."

"That's something that we still can't figure out Yusei. But it was quite a shock when we found out that your mother was going to have you and your uncles and Grandma Jim nearly killed me when they found out."

"That's funny! But what about your side of the family dad? How did they react?"

"Our family cut ties my side of the family after you were born."

"Was it because of me?"

"Don't blame yourself Yusei, it was your uncles' faults. They called you a monster when they found out that you were a half familiar and it was then that I decided to keep them out of you and your mother's lives for good. This whole scientist fiasco started the same day that you were born and the rest is easy to figure out."

"I see, thanks for telling me dad. I gonna go to bed now, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll follow you in soon. Just be careful on your way back."

"Okay."

Quietly, Yusei trudged towards the hideout's entrance until a rock struck him across the arm. Hissing in pain, Yusei clutched his now bruised arm. then more rocks were flung at him as well as the angry shouts of other people of Satellite.

"It's your fault that life has gotten worse for us!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Go die!"

More bruises formed and some started to bleed. Whimpering, Yusei squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shield himself from most of the blows without using magic. The Insults became even more heart-wrenching and caused Yusei to cry.

"P-please stop, I didn't do anything wrong," whimpered Yusei, trying to back away. "Why does this happen to me! Why!"

Another rock was thrown at the young half-familiar, but was stopped short by a pale hand. Opening his eyes, Yusei saw his father standing in front of him with the rock in hand.

"Get out of here! I won't hesitate to call Sector Security on you!" snapped Chazz as the tormentors ran off. "You all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," replied Yusei, smiling. "This always happens when I'm alone."

"Don't act so casual about it," growled Chazz. "You could have been killed."

"S-sorry," apologized Yusei as he walked into the hideout. "Man dad got really angry..."

* * *

Me: And here it is! A brand new chapter!

Revengeful: About time too!

Jaden: Better hurry it up! Cause I want to make my appearance soon too!

Chazz: What he said!

Me: All right I'm hurrying!

Jack: Don't forget to review.

Yusei: Cause it makes the authoress happy.


End file.
